My Reason
by n4oK0
Summary: If there's a reason for me to be with you then I will give up anything. Summary sucks, I know. Wonkyu, Suho, Minho. MPreg. BL. OOC. Character Death. Un-betaed. One shot.


**Title :****My Reason**  
**Pairing****/Charas**** :**Wonkyu, Minho, Suho

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama  
**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Character Death, BL, Mpreg  
**Summary**** :** If there's a reason for me to be with you then I will give up anything.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan gontai di tengah kegelapan malam. Matanya terus menerawang ke depan, membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri tanpa tujuan. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan sesekali mengusap kedua matanya yang terus berair karena luka hati yang ditorehkan oleh orang-orang yang dia anggap segalanya. Orang-orang yang dia sayangi namun tidak menyayanginya. Orang-orang yang hanya menghadirkannya ke dunia tanpa memberi tahu arti dia dilahirkan.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia menatap kelamnya malam yang seakan turut ikut serta dalam kegundahan hatinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit mengingat semua kejadian demi kejadian yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke dalam situasinya sekarang. Dengan hembusan nafas berat, pemuda itu kembali melangkah, tak tahu bahaya yang mengancamnya karena tiba-tiba saja,

Brakk!

Tubuh tinggi itu terpental jauh dari tempat tabrakan yang terjadi. Tubuh yang ditabrak oleh truk yang kehilangan kendali itu sekarang tergeletak bersimbah darah di pinggir dekat trotoar. Beberapa orang berlari ke arahnya, mencoba untuk melihat kondisi si pemuda sedangkan beberapa lainnya langsung menghubungi _ambulance_ berharap pemuda tersebut masih bisa diselamatkan. Sementara si pemuda dalam kesadarannya yang semakin menipis hanya mampu menyebutkan satu kata.

"Umma."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Flashback**

Plak!

Tamparan keras itu membuat bekas seperti cetakan tangan merah di pipi Choi Minho. Minho merasakan perih dan sakit walau tidak sesakit hatinya sekarang karena harus membuat ibunya marah besar dan menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian. Minho menundukkan kepalanya tanpa bermaksud menatap balik ibunya.

"Sudah umma bilang, Suho itu lemah! Dia tidak boleh keluar malam-malam begini apalagi bersepeda! Kenapa kau selalu membangkang ucapan umma?! Kenapa kau selalu membuat umma kesal huh?! Kalau kau tidak sayang adikmu, jangan berpikiran untuk mencelakainya! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" teriak Choi Kyuhyun, ibunda Minho geram kepada Minho yang hanya bisa menerima kata-kata keras itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau itu mirip sekali dengan appamu. Egois. Tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain. Sampai kapan kau akan menyusahkan umma, Minho?! Umma bosan begini terus denganmu!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi semakin menambah kesedihan hati Minho. Pemuda itu tidak pernah bermaksud membuat ummanya susah. Tidak pernah terbersit sama sekali untuk menambah beban Kyuhyun. Minho selalu berusaha membantu Kyuhyun dengan menjaga adiknya dan menjadi anak yang penurut. Namun, tetap saja di mata Kyuhyun setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Minho selalu salah. Minho selalu dianggap anak yang bermasalah.

"Maafkan Minho, umma. Minho tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Minho sedikit terisak. Rupanya sekuat apapun Minho, dia tetap seorang anak yang menginginkan kasih sayang sang ibu dan tak kuat jika sang ibu membentaknya seperti sekarang.

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi apa yang aku dapat?! Janji dan janji terus darimu." Bentak Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan Minho karena menurut Kyuhyun, Minho lalai menjaga adiknya hari ini sehingga Choi Suho, adik Minho, menderita demam tinggi akibat terlalu lama berada di luar rumah. Malam ini sangat dingin dengan angin yang kurang baik bagi tubuh, terlebih lagi tubuh lemah Suho. Akan tetapi, Minho justru membawa Suho bersepeda ke taman.

"Sudahlah! Umma malas berurusan denganmu. Masuk kamarmu sana! Umma harus merawat adikmu." Seru Kyuhyun lagi karena Minho terdiam setelah perkataan awalnya tadi. Dengan patuh Minho beranjak naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur menyiapkan kompres untuk Suho.

Minho sudah berdiri tepat di pintu kamarnya, namun dia memandang sesaat pintu kamar Suho yang ada tepat di seberang kamarnya. Minho melirik sebentar ke bawah, memastikan Kyuhyun masih di dapur. Setelah yakin, Minho masuk ke kamar Suho. Di dalam kamar itu, Minho menemukan Suho terbaring lemah dan menggigil karena demamnya. Dengan perlahan, Minho mendekati sang adik lalu mengusap lembut kening Suho yang berkeringat. Suho pun membuka matanya kala sentuhan lembut dan nyaman Minho membelainya. Suho melihat Minho kakaknya sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman, tapi Suho tahu senyuman itu hanya sekedar senyuman hampa karena si bungsu Choi itu tahu betapa terluka dan sakitnya hati sang kakak karena perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah karena memintamu untuk membawaku bersepeda." Sahut Suho merasa bersalah. Memang keduanya pergi bersepeda karena Suho yang menginginkannya. Dia bosan berada di rumah terus karena larangan Kyuhyun yang terlalu khawatir akan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Suho bahkan harus bersekolah di rumah karena tubuhnya itu. Maka dari itu, Suho yang melihat dari balik jendela beberapa anak bermain sepeda, ingin mencobanya juga. Dia lalu meminta Minho membawanya. Awalnya Minho menolak, namun karena merasa tak tega dengan wajah memelas sang adik akhirnya Minho menyetujui juga. Dia pikir dengan jaket yang tebal, Suho tidak akan kedinginan. Ternyata semua dugaannya salah. Kondisi Suho lebih buruk dari yang dia pikir sebelumnya.

"Sshh. Sudahlah Suho-ah. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Hyung yang salah. Seharusnya hyung menolak permintaanmu karena hyung tahu kau itu tak bisa kena udara dingin." Balas Minho sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin Suho merasa bersalah karena peristiwa ini. Minho sadar dialah yang seharusnya lebih tegas kepada sang adik.

"Tapi umma jadi memarahimu." Kilah Suho lalu menyentuh pipi Minho. Minho sedikit mendesis karena perih akibat tamparan Kyuhyun. Suho menyadari itu dan dia semakin menatap Minho dengan pandangan sedih dan rasa bersalah. Suho yakin Kyuhyun menampar Minho lagi.

Suho tahu Kyuhyun selalu menyalahkan Minho jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, jika Kyuhyun mengalami masalah baik dari pekerjaan maupun karena appa mereka, Kyuhyun selalu melampiaskannya kepada Minho. Suho tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun memperlakukan Minho seperti itu karena dulu Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Keluarga mereka sangat harmonis dan bahagia sampai appa mereka melakukan kesalahan dan membuat Kyuhyun memilih jalan untuk berpisah. Sejak itu Suho selalu melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seakan-akan Minholah penyebab keretakan keluarga mereka. Kyuhyun selalu memarahi bahkan menampar Minho jika dia sedang kesal. Suho tidak tahu sampai kapan keadaan keluarganya akan seperti ini. Dia hanya berharap hyungnya bisa bersabar karena Suho yakin Tuhan memberi cobaan ini karena Dia yakin mereka sekeluarga mampu melewatinya.

"Sudahlah Suho. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat agar cepat sembuh. Hyung kembali ke kamar dulu ya. Nanti umma akan datang. Malam Suho-ah." Sahut Minho sambil membelai sekali lagi kening Suho.

"Malam hyung." balas Suho. Minho lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Suho, namun sebelum dia keluar sepenuhnya, Suho memanggil lagi.

"Minho hyung."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih. Untuk hari ini. Aku senang." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum. Minho tersenyum lebar dan tulus ketika mendengar ucapan terima kasih Suho. Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, pergi dari kamar Suho menuju kamarnya sendiri. Minho bersyukur dalam hatinya bahwa dia masih memiliki Suho yang masih mau menyayangi dirinya. Minho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membalas kasih sayang Suho suatu saat nanti. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi Suho. Minho berjanji seperti itu, tidak tahu bahwa takdir akan mengabulkan janjinya itu.

**Larut Malam**

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Suho yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang redup. Pria tinggi itu membawa sebuah baskom kecil berisikan air dan sebuah handuk. Kyuhyun sudah tiga kali bolak balik dari kamar Suho dan dapur untuk mengganti kompresan Suho. Dan sekarang dia bisa sedikit lega karena lambat laun, demam Suho sudah menurun dibandingkan tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Suho agar dia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Suho baru bisa tidur satu jam yang lalu sehingga Kyuhyun tidak tega membuat putra bungsunya itu kembali terjaga karena dirinya. Kyuhyun lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang setelah meletakkan baskom itu di meja nakas. Dengan telaten dia membasuh handuk lalu memeras airnya dan mengusap-usapkan di seluruh wajah Suho. Suho sedikit menggeliat namun dia tetap tidur dan kelihatan justru menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena sepertinya Suho sudah benar-benar melewati demam tingginya.

"Umma?" suara Minho yang pelan namun cukup terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya untuk sementara dari Suho. Meskipun akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali lagi memperhatikan kembali Suho dan mengerjakan apa yang sudah dia lakukan tadi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Minho.

"Umma." Panggil Minho sekali lagi. Minho hanya ingin tahu keadaan Suho. Minho sendiri belum bisa tidur karena tidak tenang dengan kondisi Suho.

"Bisakah kau diam dan kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Kyuhyun datar namun bisa terdengar nada sinis dan tidak sukanya akan kehadiran Minho. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau kembali menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Minho dengan tajam membuat si sulung sedikit takut dan sedih di waktu yang bersamaan. Lagi-lagi pandangan itu, pikir Minho.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu umma?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara pelan, berusaha agar sang umma tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak baik perasaannya karena demam Suho, sehingga tanpa peringatan pria itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Minho yang berdiri di pintu. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Minho dengan kasar lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Sesampainya di luar kamar, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Minho seakan tangan pemuda itu akan membakar tangannya jika dia berlama-lama memegang tangan Minho. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Minho dengan garang. Tersirat kebencian di mata Kyuhyun ketika menatap Minho.

"Dengar Minho. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu. Jangan berlagak kau perhatian terhadapku, apalagi terhadap Suho. Kau itu sama saja dengan appamu. Jadi lebih baik kau masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku masih harus merawat adikmu yang sakit gara-gara kau juga. Pergi." perintah tegas Kyuhyun walau dengan suara setengah berbisik kepada Minho. Minho hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata pria yang telah melahirkannya itu. Pria yang diberi kelebihan oleh Tuhan sehingga memiliki rahim dan mampu untuk mengandung.

Minho masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda yang tingginya sudah menyamai sang umma itu berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah. Hatinya sungguh sakit mendengar ibunya terus menerus menyalahkannya karena sakit yang diderita oleh Suho. Bukan maunya jika Suho memiliki tubuh selemah sekarang. Minho juga sama khawatirnya dengan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun selalu beranggapan bahwa Minho hanya ingin menyakiti sang adik karena marah kepada Kyuhyun.

Kata-kata pedas Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menorehan luka di hati Minho. Meskipun Minho mencoba menahan airmatanya karena kata-kata itu, tak pelak satu bulir berhasil keluar dan membasahi pipinya. Dalam hatinya, dia bisa saja menyangkal tuduhan ibunya, tapi di sudut hatinya, Minho sedikit paham bahwa dia juga bersalah seperti kata ibunya tadi. Hanya saja, Minho selalu menginginkan agar Kyuhyun sekali saja mengerti dirinya dan tidak selalu menumpahkan semua hal kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Masuk kamarmu dan jangan tampakkan wajahmu di depan umma besok. Umma muak melihat wajahmu yang mirip dengan appamu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini Minho benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya lagi. Kyuhyun juga selalu menyamakan dirinya dengan appa mereka, Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun selalu beranggapan bahwa Minho akan mengikuti jejak sang ayah dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Dengan berat hati, Minho berjalan ke kamarnya dan memasuki kamarnya. Minho masih bisa mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam kesal karena dirinya sebelum dia masuk kembali ke kamar Suho dan merawat adiknya yang sakit itu. Begitu Minho mendengar pintu kamar Suho tertutup, Minho seperti kehilangan tenaganya. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di pintu merosot dengan perlahan sampai dia terduduk di lantai. Minho membekap sendiri mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Suho di kamar seberang. Minho menekuk lututnya sampai dada dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya itu.

Hati Minho bagai disayat oleh pisau tumpul karena semua hal yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dan lakukan terhadapnya. Apakah salahnya jika dia memiliki wajah seperti Siwon yang telah menyakiti hati sang umma? Apakah salahnya jika dia tidak tahu bahwa kondisi Suho memang semakin menurun? Minho tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga Kyuhyun begitu membencinya. Minho tidak tahu untuk apa dia dilahirkan jika tidak ada satu pun yang menyayanginya. Untuk apa dia hidup? Untuk apa?

Minho melalui malam itu dengan meringkuk di dekat pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri. Semalaman Minho mencoba mencari tahu alasan mengapa dia ada disini. Minho mencoba mengerti pemikiran kedua orang tuanya walau sampai pagi hari, tak satu pun jawaban dia temukan.

Dengan perasaan letih dan beban hati yang sangat dalam, Minho berusaha berdiri untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama, Minho yang kini sudah siap untuk sekolah, bersiap turun ke ruang makan. Namun dia teringat ucapan Kyuhyun yang ingin agar dia tidak menampakkannya wajahnya, sehingga membuatnya ragu untuk turun. Akan tetapi jam dinding di kamar Minho menunjukkan jika Minho tidak segera turun, Minho bisa terlambat ke sekolah. Maka dari itu, dengan satu tarikan nafas dan hembusan yang kuat, Minho turun ke bawah.

Di ruang makan, dia melihat ibunya sudah duduk dengan anggun bersama Suho yang juga sekarang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Tampaknya demam Suho sudah benar-benar turun, walau wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. Minho masih terus berdiri di bawah tangga, sedikit takut untuk mendekati meja makan itu. Terlebih lagi ketika dia melihat satu pemandangan yang membuatnya lebih enggan untuk mendekati meja itu. Minho dapat melihat dengan jelas pemadangan yang sangat dia sukai bahkan dengan keadaannya sekarang dan hal itu adalah senyum bahagia Kyuhyun. Minho tidak ingin jika dia mendekati meja itu, senyum Kyuhyun yang membuatnya semakin cantik menghilang.

Kyuhyun memang akan tersenyum secantik itu jika bersama dengan Suho. Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Suho sampai membuat Minho iri. Tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Minho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang sempat singgah di benaknya itu. Minho sadar bahwa Suho perlu perhatian lebih karena tubuhnya lemah. Minho meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa dia harus bisa mengerti bahwa sikap Kyuhyun yang bertolak belakang antara Suho dan dirinya itu terjadi karena situasi.

Namun semakin Minho mencoba meyakinkan hatinya, semakin dia harus menelan pil pahit kenyataan hidupnya. Minho tersenyum pahit. Siapa yang ingin dia kelabui? Minho sadar selamanya dia akan terkucilkan dari keluarga ini. Ibunya tidak akan pernah perduli dengan dirinya lagi. Ayahnya juga tidak mungkin mau menerima dirinya. Suho? Suho memang sayang kepadanya. Tapi suatu saat Suho pun akan lebih memperhatikan orang lain yang lebih berharga bagi dirinya dan Minho yakin Suho tidak akan sadar jika Minho pergi suatu saat. Baginya Minho hanya teman jika dia sendirian dirumah. Minho berpikir bahwa dirinya sama saja dengan berbagai permainan yang dimiliki Suho di kamarnya.

Merasa dia tak mungkin mengganggu momen ibu dan anak itu, Minho memilih untuk tidak sarapan dan langsung pergi dari rumah itu. Minho tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sempat menolehkan wajahnya ke arah tempat Minho berada sebelum dia pergi.

**SW Highschool**

Minho baru saja akan memasuki gerbang sekolah ketika dia melihat mobil audi putih terparkir di samping jalan dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Minho tahu mobil siapa itu, namun dengan acuh, Minho kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sekolahnya itu. Akan tetapi satu suara yang sangat dikenalnya, memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Minho!" Minho terdiam sesaat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Setelah orang itu sampai, Minho menunggunya untuk memulai apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Minho." Panggil orang itu lagi. Minho hanya menatapnya dengan datar, karena jujur Minho tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengan pria di depannya ini.

"Apa kabar nak?" tanyanya perlahan. Minho hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia tidak terlalu perduli apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Si pria menatap Minho dengan pandangan sedih sekaligus rindu. Sedih karena dia tidak mengira Minho akan seperti ini. Minho terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya dan ada gurat kesedihan dan kelelahan di wajah Minho. Rindu karena sudah setahun dia tidak melihat Minho.

"Bisakah appa minta waktumu?" tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Minho.

"Aku harus sekolah Siwon-ssi. Aku tidak mau membolos. Jika ummaku tahu, aku bisa kena masalah." Ucap Minho tidak tertarik dengan permintaan Choi Siwon, appa dari Minho. Siwon yang mendengar anaknya sendiri memanggilnya dengan nama seformal itu merasa kecewa. Dia tidak mengira anaknya akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Akan tetapi, seharusnya dia sudah menduga bahwa reaksi itu normal setelah apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

"Minho, appa mohon jangan seperti ini. Appa tahu appa salah, tapi biarkan appa menjelaskan dulu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan tuan. Aku tahu tuan merasa terbebani oleh aku dan juga umma. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya oleh aku." Minho berkata seperti itu karena dia tidak mau membawa-bawa Kyuhyun. Minho takut Siwon akan berpikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun karena tingkah lakunya sekarang. Keduanya terdiam karena berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai Minho membuka kembali mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Siwon.

"Kau tahu tuan. Mungkin lebih baik tuan pergi ke rumah dan menjelaskan apa yang ingin tuan jelaskan kepada umma. Dan kalau ini ada hubungan denganku, bilang saja kepadanya tidak perlu khawatir soal Minho, aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi kehidupan kalian. Itu saja. Saya permisi." Minho membungkuk lalu berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah tidak memperdulikan panggilan bahkan mungkin teriakan dari Siwon kepadanya. Minho tersenyum ketika dia mengingat apa yang dia ucapkan tadi kepada ayahnya. Minho tahu keretakan keluarganya adalah karena dirinya. Dia merasa sudah cukup dia membela dirinya sendiri, mencoba mencari jawaban tentang arti hidupnya. Mulai detik ini, Minho akan memberikan apa yang di inginkan kedua orang tuanya. Minho akan memberikan kebahagiaan mereka berdua sekali lagi. Itulah tugasnya sebagai seorang anak.

**Rumah Sakit**

Minho berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan dokter yang merawat Suho. Sesampainya dia di depan pintu ruang dokter tersebut, dia mengetuk pintu itu dan mendengar seseorang mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk. Minho lalu masuk dan membungkuk ketika dia melihat dokter Lee duduk dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Minho-ah. Tumben kau kemari. Suho tidak ada jadwal kontrol denganku bukan?!" Sahut sang dokter.

"Aku tahu dokter Lee, aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Minho lalu duduk di depan dokter Lee.

"Bertemu denganku? Ada apa?" tanya dokter Lee bingung. Dia heran mengapa Minho ingin bertemu dengannya. Walau dia bisa menerka setengahnya, ini pasti berhubungan dengan Suho.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah sudah ada donor jantung untuk Suho?" tanya Minho langsung pada intinya. Minho harus tahu apakah donor untuk adiknya sudah ada atau belum karena jawaban atas pertanyaan itu akan menentukan langkah yang akan diambilnya.

"Oh itu. Aku minta maaf Minho-ah, sampai sekarang kami belum mendapatkan donor yang sesuai." Jawab sang dokter menyesal karena tentu saja bukan berita ini yang ingin di dengar oleh Minho.

"Oh begitu." Sesal Minho. Minho kecewa karena donor untuk adiknya masih belum ada padahal waktu Suho terus berjalan. Penyakit jantung yang diderita oleh Suho sudah ada sejak dia lahir. Kondisinya memang sudah lemah, namun sekarang kondisi itu semakin memburuk. Minho khawatir Suho tidak akan mampu bertahan. Mengetahui kenyataan ini, Minho akhirnya mengukuhkan hatinya dan mengambil keputusan.

"Dokter Lee."

"Ya?"

"Kau dulu pernah bilang bahwa jantungku cocok dengan Suho."

"Ya aku memang pernah bilang begitu. Memang kenapa Minho?" Minho memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya lagi dan menatap dokter Lee dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku ingin mendonorkan jantungku untuk Suho." Ucap Minho tegas. Dokter Lee membelalakan matanya mendengar keinginan Minho tadi. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Minho. Dokter berusia lebih dari 50 tahun itu mencengkram lengan Minho kuat sekali, seolah-olah dia mencoba menyadarkan Minho akan ide gila yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"Kau gila! Kau mau bunuh diri hah?! Sebagai dokter aku tidak akan dan tidak mau menyetujuinya. Apa kata orang tuamu nanti?!" teriak dokter Lee marah. Bagaimana pun juga sebagai dokter dia tidak bisa membiarkan Minho melakukan hal tersebut walau niatnya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa sang adik.

"Tenang saja dokter. Mereka tidak akan tahu. Lagipula ini keinginanku sendiri. Aku akan membuat surat kesediaanku sebagai donor Suho." Sahut Minho berusaha meyakinkan dokter Lee. Minho sedikit senang karena selain adiknya, dokter Lee juga sepertinya memperhatikan dirinya.

"Tapi Minho.." dokter Lee juga berusaha agar Minho memikirkan kembali idenya itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat Minho berkorban sampai sedemikian rupa untuk sang adik.

"Oh, aku juga tidak memintamu sekarang dokter Lee. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu saja." Minho menatap dokter Lee yang kebingungan dengan kata-katanya tadi. Minho berpikir bahwa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang harus berhasil. Dia harus bisa mengelabui dokter Lee.

"Maksudmu?" tanya dokter Lee menyuarakan kebingungannya. Minho menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Hidupku sudah tak lama lagi dokter. Jadi daripada tubuhku di kubur dan menjadi makanan cacing-cacing, lebih baik aku mendonorkan jantungku untuk adikku sendiri." Ujar Minho dengan entengnya. Dokter Lee kembali membuka lebar matanya kala Minho menyatakan bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Sedangkan Minho sekarang sedang gugup karena takut dokter Lee menyadari bahwa dia berbohong. Minho tidak sakit apapun, namun demi Suho dan jantungnya, Minho harus berbohong pada dokter Lee.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanya dokter Lee. Dokter itu menanyakan hal tersebut hanya sekedar pura-pura saja. Dia tahu bahwa Minho berbohong. Pemuda itu terlalu baik sehingga dia tidak mampu untuk berbohong. Namun dokter Lee akan mengikuti permainan Minho karena dia melihat sorot kesedihan dan keputus asaan dari mata Minho. Dokter Lee tahu bahwa Minho menanggung beban yang sangat berat untuk anak seusianya. Dokter Lee merasa bahwa sebaiknya dia mengikuti dulu keinginan Minho sambil mencoba membujuknya kembali daripada dia menolak mentah-mentah dan pemuda ini melakukan hal yang tidak bisa di duga lalu membahayakan jiwanya.

"Ya, aku sakit dokter. Maka dari itu, ketika aku mati nanti. Kau harus segera memindahkan jantungku untuk Suho." Pinta Minho sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Dokter Lee terdiam sesaat dan memandang wajah tampan Minho lalu mendesah.

"Bagaimana dokter Lee?" tanya Minho lagi dan berharap dokter baik hati di depannya ini akan menyetujui permintaannya. Minho menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter dan anggukan lemahnya menjadi senyuman lebar di wajah Minho. Minho menghela nafas lega. Minho lega karena paling tidak Suho sudah bisa mendapatkan donor. Sekarang tinggal satu hal lagi.

"Oke. Oh, satu lagi. Jangan sampai orang tuaku tahu kalau itu jantungku ya dok. Mereka akan sedih jika tahu kakak Suho sendiri yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Suho." Pinta Minho lagi dan sekali lagi hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh dokter Lee.

Minho sekarang benar-benar lega. Rencana yang dia susun demi Suho bisa terlaksana. Minho memang sudah memutuskan bahwa sambil mencari donor yang sesuai untuk Suho, Minho akan mendonorkan jantung sebagai cadangan jika sampai detik terakhir Suho tak mendapatkan jantung yang sesuai. Minho tahu konsekuensi dari perbuatannya. Walau dia bukan orang yang menyukai tindakan bunuh diri, tapi demi Suho dia akan melakukannya. Minho akan mencari jalan agar dirinya mati jika memang itu yang harus dia lakukan demi kesembuhan Suho. Minho tahu waktu adiknya itu semakin menipis dan hanya dialah yang sanggup memberikan waktu yang lebih panjang untuk adiknya.

Minho lalu mengambil surat yang sudah dia buat di sekolah tadi. Walau tidak resmi, namun ada tanda tangannya di surat itu. Bagi Minho itu sudah cukup. Minho menyerahkan surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia bersedia menjadi donor jantung Suho itu kepada dokter Lee. Minho lalu berdiri dan membungkuk kepada dokter Lee sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Minho segera keluar dari ruangan dokter Lee. Senyum masih mengembang di wajah tampannya. Minho yakin bahwa keputusannya ini adalah keputusan yang benar. Ini adalah arti hidupnya. Ini adalah alasan mengapa dia dilahirkan. Dengan pemikiran itu Minho keluar dari rumah sakit dan bermaksud berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Minho tidak tahu bahwa dia mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah di siapkan untuknya. Dia baru mengetahuinya dia melihat sinar dari truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

**End Flashback**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Prang!

Choi Kyuhyun terkejut sendiri dengan bunyi piring yang jatuh itu. Pecahannya bertebaran di sekitar tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia sedikit bingung dan juga cemas dengan kejadian piring pecah itu. Dia merasakan ini adalah pertanda buruk. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan perasaan itu dan justru mengambil sapu untuk membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan itu. Dia terlalu fokus dengan piring pecah itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar semenjak piring itu pecah.

**Rumah Sakit**

Seorang pria tinggi dengan badan yang tegap dan kekar untuk usianya terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari menuju lobby rumah sakit. Wajah tampannya menyiratkan kecemasan luar biasa. Begitu dia sampai di lobby rumah sakit, dia segera bertanya pada suster jaga yang sedang mencatat sesuatu.

"Permisi suster. Saya mendapat kabar bahwa putra saya kecelakaan. Bagaimana keadaannya? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya pria yang ternyata ayah dari pemuda yang mengalami kecelakaan tadi. Wajahnya tegang sambil menunggu jawaban dari sang suster.

"Anda ayah dari Choi Minho?" tanya sang suster untuk memastikan identitas pria itu.

"Nama saya Choi Siwon. Sekarang dimana putra saya?" jawab sang pria yang ternyata Siwon itu sambil menuntut agar suster tersebut segera memberitahu dimana Minho berada sekarang.

Mendapat jawaban dari pria di depannya ini, wajah sang suster berubah menjadi muram dan menunjukkan penyesalan akan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan dia keluar dari tempatnya untuk menghadapi langsung sang pria. Setelah dia tepat berada di depan Siwon, sang suster membungkuk sebelum memberitahu kabar tentang Minho.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya Siwon-ssi, tapi putra anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Dia meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Saya turut berduka cita." Ucap suster tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya, turut berbela sungkawa atas kejadian tersebut..

Siwon yang mendengar kabar itu tersentak luar biasa. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah mencoba menerima kabar buruk itu. Bagaimana mungkin putra sulungnya meninggal begitu cepat dan mendadak seperti ini. Siwon berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal kenyataan ini. Dengan kasar dia meremas lengan atas sang suster dan berteriak padanya.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Kau bohong! Kau bohong! Minhoku tidak mungkin meninggal! Minhoku masih hidup! Katakan kau berbohong! Minho, tidak, tidak.. TIDAK!" Siwon terus mengguncang suster itu sampai beberapa petugas keamanan ruamh sakit mendekatinya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Siwon terus saja berteriak dengan keras, memanggil nama Minho dan menyangkal bahwa Minho sudah tiada.

Siwon terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya mau tidak mau, petugas keamanan itu membawanya ke kantor jaga. Siwon yang terlalu lelah karena berlari ke rumah sakit dan terlalu sedih karena berita ini tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semua tenaganya dan akan langsung terjatuh jika kedua lengannya tidak dipegang oleh dua petugas keamanan itu.

"Minho.. Kenapa kau meninggalkan appa seperti ini nak? Minho, Minho, tidak Tuhan.. Jangan ambil Minho.. Oh tuhan, kumohon, ambil saja aku.. Aku yang berdosa, bukan anak itu.. Minho.." gumam Siwon sendiri sambil membiarkan airmatanya terus mengalir dengan deras. Dia terus bergumam seperti itu sampai akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dan terpaksa dibawa ke ruang lain oleh petugas keamanan.

**Pagi Hari **

Kring!

Bunyi telepon di rumah keluarga Choi membahana di rumah tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan putra bungsunya di dapur segera membersihkan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju telepon di salah satu dinding dapur. Dia menekan beberapa tombol sampai suara pria yang dia kenal memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Untuk apa kau menelepon lagi? Belum puas kau menyakiti hatiku dengan pengkhianatanmu?!" sinis Kyuhyun kepada Siwon mantan suaminya, walau secara hukum mereka belum berpisah. Siwon yang mendengar nada sinis istrinya itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia tahu bahwa istrinya akan sangat sulit untuk memaafkan semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Pengkhianatannya akan selalu menjadi luka di hati istri manisnya itu.

Mereka berdua berpisah rumah setahun yang lalu karena Siwon kepergok oleh Kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya sendiri. Siwon mencoba menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya khilaf dan pada saat Kyuhyun memergokinya, Siwon bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan terlarangnya itu. Namun Kyuhyun yang sudah termakan api cemburu dan pedihnya dikhianati, tidak mau mendengar alasan Siwon. Pria manis itu justru menginginkan cerai dari Siwon yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah dikabulkan oleh Siwon. Jadilah sekarang mereka hanya berpisah rumah, dengan Kyuhyun beserta kedua putranya di rumah mereka dan Siwon di apartemen pribadinya.

"Kenapa kau belum ke rumah duka Kyu? Aku bisa mengerti jika kemarin sudah larut malam dan kau harus menjaga Suho, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum ada di sini?" tanya Siwon balik tidak perduli untuk sementara ini dengan kesinisan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya butuh Kyuhyun berada di sini sekarang, berada di tempat Minho putra mereka terbaring untuk mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir sebelum dimakamkan.

"Rumah duka? Memang siapa yang meninggal? Kau?" jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya. Jawaban itu membuat Siwon marah dan terkejut. Bukan karena Kyuhyun mendoakannya meninggal, namun karena Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa putra sulung mereka baru saja meninggal dunia.

"Jangan main-main denganku Choi Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau Minho sudah tiada huh?! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau putra sulung kita sudah meninggal?!" teriak Siwon marah mengagetkan beberapa pelayat yang sekarang ada di rumah duka itu. Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut bukan main. Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Siwon tadi. Minho meninggal? Minho sudah tidak ada?

"Ahahaha, candaanmu lucu juga. Apa kau seputus asa itu agar aku mau kembali padamu sampai-sampai kau membuat kebohongan ini? Minho hanya belum pulang seperti biasanya. Jangan permainkan aku Choi Siwon-ssi." Olok Kyuhyun yang belum mempercayai sedikit pun perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Dengar aku dan dengar dengan baik Choi Kyuhyun. Aku tidak perduli kau mau terus membenciku atau mengutukku seperti apa. Aku juga tidak perduli kalau kau tidak percaya ucapanku, tapi satu hal yang pasti aku tidak mungkin berbohong tentang putra kita, ah bukan, putraku karena jelas kau tidak perduli padanya." Kali ini Siwon yang menghardik Kyuhyun. Pria itu benar-benar marah dengan istrinya karean menganggap semua duka ini adalah candaan belaka.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kebohonganmu! Minho baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya bahwa Siwon berbohong. Dia tidak mau percaya bahwa Minho sudah meninggal.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak! Aku tidak perduli lagi. Aku harus mengurus pemakaman putraku." Dengan perkataan itu Siwon menutup ponselnya. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kesal sekaligus sedih. Dia tidak percaya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Minho sudah meninggal. Apakah dia tidak memperhatikan Minho sama sekali? Apa Minho tidak ada dalam benak pria yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya itu? Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli jika Minho pulang pagi padahal anak itu masih berumur 17 tahun. Siwon kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menuju ke tempat dimana semua pelayat hadir. Siwon akan membuat pemakaman yang layak untuk putra kebanggaannya ini, dengan atau tanpa Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun, masih terlalu terkejut dengan berita Siwon tadi, hanya meletakkan lagi telepon itu pada tempatnya dengan perlahan lalu berbalik menuju kompor yang masih menyala. Kyuhyun mematikan kompor itu dan bermaksud mengangkat panci berisi sup yang sudah matang itu dan menyalinkan ke mangkuk. Tetapi pegangannya tidak cukup kuat sehingga panci itu terjatuh walau tidak mengenai Kyuhyun. Hanya percikan air sup yang sempat terciprat ke kaki Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun seperti mati rasa. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan panasnya sup yang menimpa kakinya. Dia justru merosotkan tubuhnya sampai lantai dapur.

"Tidak. Siwon berbohong. Minho masih hidup. Anakku masih hidup. Siwon berbohong. Siwon berbohong." Ulang Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kalau Siwon berbohong dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipi gembilnya itu. Kyuhyun terisak sampai akhirnya dia berteriak dalam tangisnya. Menangis karena akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin Siwon berbohong soal ini. Menangis karena dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu. Menangis karena dia tahu dia sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan kepada Minho.

"Minho-ah.. Minho-ah.. Maafkan umma.. Maafkan umma.. Minho-ah.. Minho-ah.. Maafkan umma.." Kyuhyun terus saja seperti itu sampai Suho datang dari kamarnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai dapur yang berantakan.

"Umma!" seru Suho mencoba mengangkat ummanya dari dapur itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau berdiri, dia masih saja menangis di tempat itu seakan tangisannya mampu membayar semua kesalahannya kepada Minho. Kyuhyun terus menangis, menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi. Sedangkan Suho yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu hanya bisa memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun tanpa tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Namun Suho merasakan perasaan tidak enak akan Minho. Dia sedikit menerka-nerka bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang ada hubungan dengan kakaknya itu karena sejak semalam Minho belum juga pulang. Suho hanya berharap semua baik-baik saja.

**Satu Jam Setelah Berita Dari Siwon**

Kringg!

Suho menoleh ke arah telepon rumahnya. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah telepon tersebut dan mengangkatnya. Karena terlalu malas untuk mendekatkan gagang telepon di telinganya, Suho menekan tombol _loud speaker_ sehingga suara si penelepon terdengar sampai ke seluruh ruangan keluarga yang sepi itu.

"Yoboseyo" ucap Suho tidak bersemangat. Dia masih belum bisa tenang karena Kyuhyun masih saja mengurung diri di kamarnya dan belum mau keluar sejak dia menangis di dapur tadi.

"Yoboseyo. Bisa saya bicara dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya suara seorang perempuan dari seberang sambungan telepon ini.

"Maaf, umma saya sedang tidak bisa menjawab telepon sekarang. Saya Suho, anaknya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Suho sopan.

"Ah Suho-ssi. Begini. Saya suster dokter Lee dari rumah sakit. Ini mengenai donor jantung untukmu. Kami sudah mendapatkan pendonornya Suho-ssi. Jadi kami mohon anda segera ke rumah sakit sekarang juga agar kami bisa persiapkan segala sesuatunya." Ujar suster tersebut. Suho senang luar biasa. Akhirnya donor untuknya ada juga. Akan tetapi perasaan senang itu terhapuskan karena dia masih mengingat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau dan masih mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Sekarang juga? Tapi umma saya.."

"Kami mohon anda secepatnya kemari Suho-ssi, karena operasi ini tidak bisa menunggu lama." Potong suster tersebut dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Suho paham kenapa suster tersebut bersikap demikian. Donor jantung tidak bisa menunggu lama untuk bisa di cangkokan kepada si penerima. Karena tahu tentang itu, mau tidak mau Suho harus mengikuti apa kata suster itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Suho menutup sambungan telepon itu. Dia mendesah dengan perasaan berat hati. Suho masih bimbang untuk pergi karena tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Tetapi, sekali lagi donor jantung tidak datang begitu saja. Jika memang dia sudah mendapatkannya, maka Suho tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, Suho beranjak untuk sekedar memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa dia akan ke rumah sakit. Suho masih mampu untuk ke rumah sakit sendiri. Suho baru saja akan berbalik ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya. Suho tersentak dan hampir saja jatuh jika dia tidak berpegangan kepada meja yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"Umma! Kau mengagetkan aku!" seru Suho sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan perkataan Suho, dia justru menarik Suho ke pintu depan.

"Ayo berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Wajahnya terlihat tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Suho yang melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun semakin cemas karena baru saja Kyuhyun menangis dan mengurung diri, tapi sekarang dia sepertinya baik-baik saja seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Umma?"

"Umma mendengar semuanya tadi Suho, jadi cepatlah. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit." Tegas Kyuhyun yang tidak terbantahkan lagi. Suho lalu segera mengambil jaketnya dan memakai sepatunya. Ketika keduanya sudah siap, ibu dan anak itu segera ke mobil Kyuhyun dan melaju ke arah rumah sakit.

**Rumah Sakit**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Suho masuk ke dalam ruang operasi dan akhirnya lampu yang menandakan adanya operasi yang sedang berlangsung padam juga. Kyuhyun segera berdiri menanti kabar dari dokter Lee. Tidak berapa lama, dokter Lee keluar dengan maskernya. Ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun, dokter paruh baya itu membuka maskernya dan memberikan senyum kepada Kyuhyun, membuat pria tinggi itu tersenyum bahagia. Operasi Suho sukses.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang kepada dokter Lee yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari senyuman dokter Lee dipaksakan. Hanya dokter tua itu yang tahu kenyataan sebenarnya dari kebahagian Kyuhyun dan Suho saat ini. Kenyataan pahit dan tragis dari seorang pemuda yang rela berkorban untuk sang adik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat dokter Lee pergi dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku tunggu di depan ruang operasi. Pria manis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bersyukur karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepada buah hatinya. Suho sekarang bisa dikatakan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tak ada yang menyangkal betapa bahagianya dia sekarang namun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak dan pedih akibat berita duka dari Siwon.

Satu demi satu butiran bening itu jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri agar isakannya tidak terdengar orang lain yang lalu lalang di sekitar ruang operasi tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menebus semua kesalahannya terhadap Minho. Minho, putranya yang tidak akan kembali lagi. Isakan itu semakin keras sehingga bekapan Kyuhyun tidak berguna lagi. Dengan bebas Kyuhyun menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Minho dan kata maaf yang terus terucap dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun bahkan memukul-mukul sendiri dadanya karena rasa sesak itu semakin membuat dadanya sakit. Kyuhyun terus seperti itu sampai pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluarlah Suho yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius. Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dan segera menghampiri ranjang Suho. Suster yang mendorong ranjang itu berhenti sejenak ketika Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah mereka.

Begitu Kyuhyun bisa melihat secara dekat Suho yang tertidur pulas, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Dia membelai wajah Suho lalu mengecup kening Suho dengan sayang. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun ikut bersama dengan suster yang sudah mendorong lagi ranjang Suho ke ruang perawatan. Dalam perjalanan ke ruang perawatan, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya berdoa bagi Suho dan Minho. Kyuhyun tahu, rasa sesal ini akan terus ada seumur hidupnya. Rasa sesal ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena sudah menelantarkan Minho hanya karena amarah kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya berharap, Minho bisa merasakan penyesalannya dan menerima permintaan maaf darinya walau hal itu sudah terlambat.

**Pemakaman**

Siwon membungkuk dalam kepada pelayat terakhir yang ada untuk menghadiri pemakaman Minho. Siwon merasa berterima kasih kepada semua teman-teman Minho yang hadir untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka kepada Minho. Siwon merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata teman Minho begitu banyak dan semuanya menyayangi Minho. Siwon bersyukur bahwa Minho masih memiliki sandaran dalam hidupnya.

Siwon sendiri merasa sangat bersalah karena tahu bahwa Minho lebih sering berada di luar rumah bersama teman-temannya daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Siwon baru mengetahui dari sahabat dekat Minho, Jonghyun, bahwa Minho sering menangis sendirian di belakang sekolah. Saat Siwon menanyakan kenapa Minho menangis, Jonghyun menjawab bahwa dia tidak tahu pasti. Tapi Jonghyun pernah mendengar gumaman Minho tentang 'umma' dan 'maaf'. Mendengar hal itu, Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sedikitnya Siwon bisa menduga masalah yang dihadapi oleh Minho. Minho pasti mengalami perselisihan dengan Kyuhyun. Minho yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Siwon pasti membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dan selalu kesal. Siwon tahu bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun jika dia sedang kesal. Pria manis itu tidak akan mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dan memilih bersikap dingin bahkan terkadang menggunakan fisik, walau untuk yang terakhir itu jarang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Siwon kecewa dan marah kepada Kyuhyun tapi Siwon juga sadar bahwa sebagian besar penderitaan Minho adalah kesalahannya. Jika saja dia tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal itu, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan marah besar padanya dan tidak melampiaskan semua kemarahannya terhadap Minho. Siwon bersimpuh di depan makam Minho dan mengusap tanah yang sudah mengubur tubuh Minho itu. Siwon tak menghentikan airmatanya yang mengalir karena dia masih merasa sedih dan kehilangan atas kepergian mendadak Minho ini. Siwon tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa menjalankan hidupnya lagi dengan perasaan bersalah yang bersarang dihatinya karena Siwon merasa tak becus menjaga putra sulungnya itu.

"Minho, appa memang bukan appa yang baik. Maafkan appa nak. Maafkan appa. Appa berharap kau bisa tenang dan bahagia disana. Appa hanya bisa mendoakanmu saja. Appa menyayangimu Minho. Sangat menyayangimu. Selamat tinggal aegya. Selamat tinggal." Lirih Siwon sambil meringkuk di makam Minho. Siwon membiarkan tangisan terus menggema di pemakaman itu. Dia akan terus menangis sampai dia lelah untuk menangis. Sampai airmatanya habis. Sampai dia merasa yakin, Minho mendengarnya dan memaafkannya.

**Kamar Rawat Suho**

Kyuhyun terduduk sambil membelai wajah Suho yang masih tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya. Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang sejak Suho ditempatkan di kamar rawat ini. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi ke pamakaman Minho, namun sekarang Suho masih membutuhkan dirinya. Menyadari pemikirannya sendiri, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dia selalu berat sebelah bahkan saat Minho sudah tidak ada. Airmata itu kembali mengalir kala dia ingat betapa pilih kasihnya dia antara Suho dan Minho.

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun cukup terkejut saat wajah tampan Siwon menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon saat ini sedang marah dan kecewa kepadanya. Kyuhyun tahu dari sorot mata Siwon yang menatapnya intens. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon. Pria manis itu tidak mampu menatap suaminya itu seperti biasanya karena dia tahu kali ini dialah yang bersalah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suho?" tanya Siwon memandang wajah damai Suho. Siwon tidak terlalu perduli dengan reaksi Kyuhyun saat ini. Yang ada di pikiran Siwon adalah keadaan Suho saat dia tahu bahwa Suho baru saja selesai operasi untuk jantungnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Operasinya sukses. Hanya masih belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius." Jawab Kyuhyun kembali membelai wajah Suho.

"Minho sudah dimakamkan. Kau bisa pergi ke pemakamannya jika kau mau. Anak itu akan senang jika umma yang dicintainya mau berkunjung walau hanya sebentar di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya." Sindir Siwon. Siwon sebenarnya tidak mau mengucapkan hal itu, tapi saat melihat betapa Kyuhyun memberikan segalanya untuk Suho dan menelantarkan Minho membuat Siwon kembali marah. Siwon tahu situasi ini sangat rumit karena Suho juga membutuhkan perhatian, tapi apakah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya sebentar saja untuk datang dalam upacara pemakaman Minho.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sindiran Siwon juga tersulut amarahnya. Kyuhyun merasa walau dia sudah berbuat buruk kepada Minho namun Siwon tidak behak menghakiminya seperti ini. Jika saja Siwon tidak berselingkuh, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dia berdiri dan menatap tajam kepada Siwon lalu menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Kau pikir kau berhak menyindirku Choi Siwon-ssi. Ini semua kesalahanmu juga."

"Ya Kyu, ini kesalahanku. Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak membuat putraku menderita hanya karena ummanya tidak mampu mengendalikan kebenciannya kepada sang appa." Sahut Siwon dingin. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tajam sampai akhirnya Siwon yang mengalah dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Suho dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bukan salah Minho dia begitu mirip denganku Kyu. Dia putra kita. Putra kita yang sangat menyayangi kita. Tapi apa balasan kita terhadapnya. Kita membuatnya menderita Kyu. Kita membiarkannya pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan kata maaf." Kyuhyun bagaikan tertohok pasak kayu ketika Siwon mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kyuhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Siwon.

"Selamanya aku akan membawa penyesalan ini Kyu. Dan walau aku tidak mau kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku tapi aku harap masih ada perasaan bersalah dan kasih sayang untuk Minho di hatimu. Lupakan dia anakku. Anggap saja Minho bukan bagian dari diriku. Anggaplah Minho buah hatimu yang kau sayangi sebelum pertengkaran kita." Ucap Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun tak tahan mendengarnya. Dalam hati, dia tahu yang diucapkan oleh Siwon benar adanya dan Kyuhyun tidak menyangkalnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening Suho. Lalu dia menegakan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamar rawat Suho itu. Dia bermaksud untuk menenangkan hatinya di luar sebentar. Siwon hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun tanpa ada niat menghentikannya. Hanya saja, ada orang lain yang melakukan hal itu.

Dokter Lee masuk bertepatan dengan akan keluarnya Kyuhyun. Dia memandang Kyuhyun lalu sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon yang memunggungi dirinya. Dokter Lee menghela nafas panjang. Tampaknya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengumpulkan kedua orang tua Minho. Dengan isyarat tangan dan tepukan ringan dari sang dokter untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun melangkah mengikuti dokter Lee. Mereka ternyata dibawa sampai ke ruangannya. Dokter Lee mempersilahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk duduk sebelum dia mengeluarkan dua buah amplop. Dokter Lee meletakkan kedua amplop itu di hadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Minho melarangku untuk memberitahu kalian. Tapi aku pikir kalian harus tahu apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan sebelum dia meninggalkan kita semua." Ucap dokter Lee pelan. Dia dapat melihat raut wajah keheranan dari kedua orang tua Minho ini. Dia memang telah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan membuka rahasia Minho tapi dia harus melanggarnya karena dia ingin agar kedua orang tua Minho sadar betapa berharganya Minho yang telah mereka sia-siakan. Dokter Lee hanya ingin mereka berdua bisa memahami luka hati Minho selama ini.

"Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua disini. Pakai saja ruanganku semau kalian." Ujar dokter Lee sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangannya untuk berkeliling menemui pasien. Dalam ruangan itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam sampai Siwon memberanikan diri mengambil satu amplop, membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa sebuah surat pernyataan. Ketika Siwon membacanya, Siwon langsung membelalakan matanya. Tangannya bergetar dan airmata yang dia anggap sudah mongering, dengan lancarnya kembali mengalir. Pria tinggi itu melepaskan surat itu dan mengusapkan wajahnya perlahan, mencoba menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh karena kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon seperti terpukul hanya karena membaca surat itu, langsung mengambilnya. Dengan seksama, Kyuhyun pun mulai membaca isi surat itu. Dan reaksi yang dia perlihatkan sama saja dengan Siwon bahkan Kyuhyun sampai berdiri dan menjauh dari Siwon. Pria dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan itu berdiri memunggungi Siwon sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, tak kuat menahan emosinya yang hanya dipenuhi dengan kesedihan, kepedihan, perasaan bersalah, dan penyesalan yang tak berujung.

Pria yang tadinya berusaha menahan tangis karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Siwon sekarang dengan terbuka menangis meraung-raung di dalam ruang dokter Lee tersebut. Sementara Siwon yang tidak tega dengan keadaan istrinya yang benar-benar terpuruk itu pun akhirnya bangun dari kursinya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Siwon berjongkok di belakang Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus bergetar karena menangis. Siwon berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang sangat dicintainya itu, walau dia sendiri juga masih merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Anak bodoh. Minho anak bodoh. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu Wonnie? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun berulang kali kepada Siwon. Akan tetapi Siwon tidak memiliki jawabannya. Dia terus membisu sambil semakin mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang sangat terpukul sejak mereka membaca surat tadi. Surat yang berisikan tentang pernyataan Minho sebagai donor jantung untuk Suho. Orang tua mana yang tidak sedih ketika anaknya rela menjadi donor untuk saudara kandungnya sendiri. Keduanya masih tidak mengerti mengapa putra sulung mereka mampu melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa alasannya? Mereka berdua terus mencari jawabannya dalam benak mereka masing-masing sampai Siwon sadar bahwa masih ada satu surat lagi yang belum dia buka. Tanpa mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Siwon mencoba meraih surat yang ada diatas meja. Beruntung surat tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya sehingga dengan cepat surat itu sudah ada di tangan Siwon. Siwon membukanya lagi dan mengambil isinya. Dengan seksama dia mulai membacanya dan sekali lagi isi surat itu membuat pria tinggi itu harus mau kalah sekali lagi dengan matanya sendiri yang seenaknya mengeluarkan cairannya. Isi surat yang jelas dari Minho itu yang mengatakan,

_Dear umma, appa, dan Suho-ah._

_Mungkin saat kalian membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak bersama kalian lagi. Aku tidak tahu kapan itu, tapi aku selalu siap menerimanya. Jika surat ini ada ditangan kalian, aku sudah pergi jauh ke tempat yang lebih cocok untukku. Aku rasa kalian juga tidak akan terlalu merindukanku jika aku tidak ada, tapi aku pasti rindu kalian. Terutama Suho. Siapa yang tidak rindu dengan adik semanis dia._

_Umma, appa. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti karena aku harus pergi lebih dulu daripada kalian berdua. Maafkan aku yang menjadi beban untuk umma dan appa. Terutama umma. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu selalu kesal umma. Aku hanya tidak punya kekuatan untuk bisa mengikuti kemauanmu. Maafkan aku untuk itu._

_Umma, appa, Suho-ah. Aku bahagia sekali karena sempat merasakan rasanya memiliki keluarga. Selama setahun terakhir ini aku memang selalu memikirkan untuk apa aku dilahirkan, tapi akhirnya aku tahu. Aku dilahirkan untuk membuat keluarga ini bersatu kembali apapun caranya dan demi Tuhan aku akan membuat keluarga kita seperti dulu. Jika caranya adalah dengan kesembuhan Suho, maka so be it. Aku akan berikan itu dan jika kalian sedang membaca surat ini berarti takdir mendukungku. Tuhan memang baik._

_Umma, appa. Aku minta kalian untuk bicara dan saling memaafkan. Aku tahu kalian berdua masih saling mencintai. Kumohon, sebagai permintaan terakhirku dan demi Suho, kalian mau kembali bersama. Lagipula pengganggu ini sudah tidak ada, jadi kalian bisa memulai kembali dari awal. Mulailah membina keluarga dengan Suho._

_Umma, appa, Suho-ah. Walau pertemuan kita singkat, tapi terima kasih telah membawaku ke dunia. Aku merasakan berbagai macam hal dan aku belajar banyak. Selamanya aku berterima kasih kepada kalian. Semoga kalian masih mau mengingatku._

_Umma, appa, Suho-ah. Aku mencintai kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian. Selamanya._

_Forever Love You_

_Choi Minho_

"Siwonnie, mengapa anak itu menulis seperti ini. Aku menyayanginya. Aku memang salah dulu, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya. Siwonnie, bagaimana ini? Minho tidak tahu kalau aku menyayangi. Dia tidak tahu kalau ummanya mencintainya. Bagaimana ini Siwonnie? MINHO!" teriak Kyuhyun dalam isakan tangisannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur kala dia selesai membaca surat dari Minho itu.

"Sshh, sayang, sayang. Kita harus tegar. Relakan Minho. Relakan dia baby Kyu." Sahut Siwon lirih berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun walau dia sendiri juga hancur karena surat dari Minho tersebut.

"Minho.. Minho.." lirih Kyuhyun memanggil Minho yang tidak mungkin bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Minho sudah tiada untuk selamanya.

**Kediaman Keluarga Choi**

Siwon melihat istrinya yang selalu melamun jika dibiarkan sendirian. Sekarang saja Kyuhyun sedang berada dikamar Minho sambil mendekap baju favorit Minho. Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang Minho yang terletak di samping jendela dan memandang keluar. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Dia mencium tenguk dan pucuk rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memberi tanda bahwa dia menyadari kehadiran Siwon.

"Apa kau akan begini terus baby?" tanya Siwon hati-hati takut menyinggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terus membisu tapi dia meraih lengan kekar Siwon dan mengeratkan pelukan suaminya di tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon sedikit terkejut karena sejak mereka mengetahui kenyataan di balik donor jantung Suho, Kyuhyun seperti terus menghindar dari dirinya.

Semenjak hari itu, keduanya sepakat bersatu kembali. Karena pada dasarnya mereka memang belum bercerai jadi tidak sulit untuk bersatu lagi. Siwon hanya memindahkan barang pribadinya dari apartemen kembali ke rumah mereka. Namun selama seminggu dia tinggal di rumah mereka, Siwon belum berani untuk sekamar dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon masih berusaha menjaga perasaan istrinya yang sensitif dan tidak mau diganggu karena beban pikirannya atas Minho.

Selama seminggu ini juga, Siwonlah yang mengurus Suho yang masih berada di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan tubuhnya pasca operasi. Suho yang mengetahui bahwa appanya telah kembali lagi bersama ummanya, terlihat sangat bahagia. Suho tahu bahwa suatu saat mereka memang akan bersatu kembali. Namun Suho bingung karena selama dia dirawat dirumah sakit, tak satu kali pun Minho menjenguknya. Siwon yang selalu ditanya oleh Suho hanya menjawab bahwa Minho sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan meminta Suho untuk tidak usah cemas.

Suho sebenarnya curiga dengan kata-kata Siwon, namun dia memilih diam dan menunggu saja sampai Siwon mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa memandang Suho dengan tatapan sedih. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang tidak akan memberitahu Suho mengenai kematian kakaknya. Mereka baru akan memberitahu Suho ketika mereka yakin bahwa Suho sudah benar-benar pulih. Namun satu hal yang tidak akan mereka beritahu kepada Suho. Kenyataan bahwa donor jantungnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Mereka berdua yakin hal itu akan melukai perasaan Suho sehingga mereka sepakat akan menyimpan rahasia ini selamanya.

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kyuhyun mengambil tangannya dan melihat cincin pernikahan mereka yang masih tersemat di jari manis Siwon. Kyuhyun menyentuh cincin itu dengan lembut sebelum secara mendadak mencium cincin itu. Siwon semakin terkejut dengan tingkat manis sang istri. Merasa Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk menerimanya kembali secara hati, Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Siwon masih bisa melihat sorot kesedihan dari mata bulat nan indah milik Kyuhyun, namun Siwon juga bisa melihat bahwa ada secercah harapan dan bukan tatapan kosong lagi yang menyelimuti pandangan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Siwon dengan perlahan memperkecil jarak mereka dan mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu tanpa adanya nafsu, hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang membuka lembaran baru dalam hubungan mereka. Siwon melepas bibir Kyuhyun, memandanginya, lalu mulai mencium wajah Kyuhyun lagi dari kening, kedua matanya, hidung, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibir sintal Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun selama setahun mereka berpisah. Perpisahan itu adalah hukuman terberat selain kematian Minho, yang pernah diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menikmati sentuhan lembut suaminya. Dengan sedikit gerakan, Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dan memeluk erat Siwon. Keduanya duduk di ranjang Minho dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon dan meresapi aroma khas sang suami yang selalu dirindukannya. Kyuhyun tidak mau berbohong dengan dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia merindukan dan masih sangat mencintai Siwon. Kyuhyun seharusnya memahami itu dan Kyuhyun harus memendam kepedihan karena dia harus menyadari hal itu dengan kepergian Minho untuk selamanya. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Maafkan aku Wonnie. Maafkan semua kesalahanku dan keegoisanku selama ini. Aku yang bersalah dan aku menyadari itu. Kumohon, kau mau menerimaku kembali." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terharu dengan yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oh baby. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah kita dan kita akan memperbaikinya sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Minho dan juga demi Suho." Sanggah Siwon berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Sudah cukup kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Minho pasti tidak akan senang jika melihat ummanya terpuruk seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang mendengar sanggahan Siwon hanya tersenyum walau di sudut hatinya dia masih belum bisa melepaskan sepenuhnya rasa bersalah itu. Mungkin dengan seiringnya waktu Kyuhyun mampu untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan sesekali mencium dada Siwon.

"Wonnie."

"Hm?"

"Apakah Minho bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Siwon yang mendengarnya tersenyum lalu mencoba menjawab sebisanya tanpa terdengar dipaksakan.

"Pasti sayang. Dia sudah berada di tempat yang paling indah. Dia sudah bersama dengan Tuhan." Jawab Siwon. Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan bertanya lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon.

"Apa dia tahu aku sangat menyayanginya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia memandang Siwon, meminta kejujuran dari Siwon untuk pertanyaannya yang satu ini.

"Tentu baby. Minho pasti mengetahui itu. Minho pasti bisa merasakan semua kasih sayangmu padanya. Jadi kau jangan khawatir lagi." Jawab Siwon jujur dari hatinya. Siwon yakin Minho tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi dirinya dan sebaliknya Minho juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun bahkan mungkin melebihi dirinya. Dengan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun kembali menyamankan dirinya di dada Siwon dan berkata,

"Aku merindukannya." Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya mengecup rambut Kyuhyun lalu membelai rambut itu secara perlahan sambil membalas,

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku juga merindukannya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali masa-masa indah bersama Minho sebelum perpisahannya dengan Siwon. Sebelum semua perilaku buruknya kepada Minho. Masa yang selalu dikenang oleh Kyuhyun karena masa itu adalah masa saat Minho memperlihatkan senyum indahnya. Masa saat Minho bahagia.

_Umma, Minho sayang umma._

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hi amazing readers. Aq bawa ff baru one shot untuk kalian semua. Mian kalo banyak typo disana-sini dan alurnya yang cepat. Karena ff ini lumayan panjang jadi aq ga terlalu teliti proof readingnya. Lalu gomen juga untuk scene kedokterannya. Kayaknya sih ga begitu ceritanya, tapi anggap aja sesuai ya ^^v

Untuk amazing readers, selamat membaca. _Hope you like it.. Enjoy guys._. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yak.. _Luv you guys a lot_.. ^^b

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
